


what would not-me do?

by elliotcorp



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other, REALLY GROSS, Unreliable Narrator, also this shit vague since my friend isnt caught up, basically cant use tags without spoiling, elliot is narrating, first person pov?, its a thing with a friend okay, kinda technically straying from canon but only because i forgot the s3 timeline, the writing is v inspired by Book fight club, which we need more in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotcorp/pseuds/elliotcorp
Summary: elliot loves mr robot too much!





	what would not-me do?

**Author's Note:**

> i can explain but i wont

I can finally trust you, yet again. You really love messing with me, don't you? Always hiding the truth from me. You knew he didn't do it, right? That I did that to myself?

 

Doesn't matter now. He's here.

 

"You didn't fucking  _know?!_ "

 

Does he always forget that  _I_ forget? I even forgot about him.

 

"Guess falling out that window fucked your head."

 

Was he there when I was at the doctor?

 

I don't want to fight.

 

"Neither do I, kiddo."

 

Then why do you keep starting fights? What do you get out of this? You're here to protect me, not fight with me.

 

"Sometimes you have to force someone to be safe. Remember everything I said in the journal?"

 

I said not to talk about that. Here he goes again, just like always.

 

"You can talk out loud, you know that, right?"

 

You don't deserve the satisfaction.

 

"God damn, do I have to make you talk again?"

 

Maybe. We won't let him hear my voice until there's no way out.

 

"They can't help you like I can! Stop talking to them, Elliot!"

 

Fuck you, Mr. Robot.

 

"I didn't want to do this, kid. But you leave me no choice."

 

And now he's picking me up and putting me on the bed. If I take myself out of this situation, I won't speak. I won't make a single noise. He has his feet on my wrists and he's sitting on my stomach. You're seeing this, right? He does this a lot. He never goes too far, thankfully, but that's only because I could only hold it in so long. Now that we're talking again, I'm okay with being quiet.

 

"You can't last long. You know what we do is disgusting. That's the part that really gets you off."

 

He isn't right. He definitely isn't right.

 

"Even in your shitty monotone voice, you can be sarcastic."

 

I definitely wasn't being sarcastic.

 

"Kid, I know you better than anyone."

 

Definitely not.

 

"Do you want to do this or not? You can speak anytime."

 

Of course I don't.

 

"The sarcasm is strong with this one."

 

I don't want this. Definitely not. He's sighing and unzipping his pants. Definitely don't want this.

 

"You can stop the lying bit now."

 

He's whipping out his troll dick. I can't think straight. All I know is I'm reaching and ripping it off. There's blood fucking everywhere.

 

_**"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, ELLIOT?!"** _

 

What the actual fuck.

 

"YOU RIPPED MY DICK OFF?!"

 

I did, didn't I?

 

"OH, JESUS!"

 

He's bleeding all over me, his wiener in my hand. He's 200% dickless.

 

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT, KID?!"

 

I couldn't let you fuck me  _again,_ could I?

 

"THEN GENUINELY SAY NO!"

 

No.

 

"OH, GOD DAMN YOU!"

 

I like seeing him bleed. It's satisfying. I'm still not speaking. Everything is great.

 

"Holy shit... I'll... be right back..."

 

Good riddance, dickless douche.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck ellibots and tyrelliots by the wayy


End file.
